Team slifer songs one shot colection
by Team Slifer Boss 2
Summary: send in request for a song and who sings them! and for the record, i do not own Fossil Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: i do not own Duna. i do not own the song "stronger than you" that featured in the SU episode "jail brake" go check it out and i do not own the rap Ruby does in this.)

Gianni:  
it's such a good day outside

The world keeps turning

I keep standing

And I have you to thank for it Duna.

Duna:

Far from home now

We'll see your determination

Still I'm with you

We prepared to fight it head on

And like I knew you would you won.

Gianni:

But I can't take all the credit for that.

I had someone backing me up

It isn't easy to go it alone

So let's go

Let the room get dimmer.

Let's go hot water goddess.

Duna:

Go ahead win it, see if you're able.

Just know I'll be here to help you if I can.

I can tell you're enjoying life as it is.

But you might be tired of the fighting.

Gianni:

Hero's honor is something I have now.

But if I had my original team with me it would be different.

I know you just as you do me.

But I'll always stay at attention to defend ya

Gianni: I know you're made- Duna: I am made-

Both: OF

Both: LOVE(x4)

Ruby:

Don't touch that!

Refrain!

You can't comprehend with your primitive brain.

UNTIE ME!

Can't you see we've already won?

When yang gets here

She'll put an end to your fun.

I MEAN IT!

DESIST!

I don't even want to think of the size of the list of

Every.

Single.

Law.

YOU'RE BRAKING!

Not to mention the pointless mess you're making.

Gianni:

This is the best time.

This is the finest day.

Duna:

You keep telling me those words

And I hope to stand know it all

But I have a feeling

Can you help me see the truth?

Can you see what it all is?

Gianni:

Go ahead and try and stop me if you're able

Cuz I'm not going to die like you always thought of

Think I'll stick around a lot longer for a goddess

Well I'll defiantly stick around for you now

Duna:

We are goanna stay like this forever

We are the start of a new chapter of life

I know you love it

I know I do not

You should not be stressing

You have determination

Gianni: I know you're made- Duna: I know I'm made-

Both: OF

Both: LOVE

Gianni: and I'm stronger with you. Duna: and I'm braver with you

Duna: OF

Duna: LOVE

And I'm braver with you.


	2. Chapter 2 (John Williams Is The Man)

"star wars (John Williams Is The Man)

[Close Encounters of the Droid Kind] (intro)

Gianni: You must use the Force

Hunter: You must use the Force

Gianni, hunter, sither and max: (repeat ad nauseam)

All 4: You must use the Force

[Raiders of the Lost Wookiee]

Gianni: Time ago, far, far away

Long time ago, far, far away

Gianni and hunter: Kiss a Wookiee, kick a droid!

Fly the Falcon through an asteroid!

Till the princess is annoyed!

All 4: This is spaceships,

Its monsters,

It's Star Wars,

We love it!

Come and help me,

Obi-Wan

X-wing fighter

And a blaster gun!

Dance with Ewoks,

Oh, what fun!

All 4 : This is spaceships,

It's monsters,

It's Star Wars,

We love it!

[Super Han](hunter's favorit)

All 4: Get in there you big, furry oaf

I couldn't care less what you smell!

I take orders from only me

Maybe you'd like it back in your cell

Your Highness, your worshipfulness,

Your Highness, your worshipfulness!

Hunter: No one cares if you upset a droid

All 4: (Nobody cares if you upset a droid)

Hunter That's because droids don't tear

your arms out of sockets

(Nobody cares)

All 4: I suggest a new strategy:

Let the Wookiee win

That's because nobody cares if you upset a droid

[E.T. - The DiscoTerrestrial](max's part)

Max: Now we listen to Luke whining:

Sither: One more season... one more season...

Hunter: One more season... one more season...

Max: I was gonna go to Tosche

Station for power converters

Now I guess I'm going nowhere

It just isn't fair...

[Jaws: The Wookiee](sither's part)

Gianni: Woooooookiee (ruahg)

Hunter: Woooooookiee (huhg)

Sither: Woooooookiee (gual)

Max: Woooooookiee (gural)

Woooooookiee

Woooooookiee

Hunter, sither and Gianni: Someone move this walking carpet

sither: (Woo-kiee! Woo-kiee!)

Someone move this walking carpet

(Woo-kiee! Woo-kiee!)

Kiss your brother, kiss your brother

sither: Princess Leia!

Well, I guess

You don't know anything

About women

All 4: Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?

Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?

[Jurassic Darth](Gianni's part)

Gianni: Luke, I'm your father

Hunter: (That's not true!)

Gianni: It is useless to resist

Sither: (My hand!)

Gianni: Come with me, my son

We will rule!

Max: (I'll never join you!)

Gianni: Search your feelings, it is true

So, you have a twin sister who

Obi-Wan was wise to hide

Hunter, max and sither: (Is that Leia?)

Gianni: If you will not turn

Then perhaps she will

Give in to your hate,

You are mine

[Close Encounters of the Droid Kind - Reprise](ending)

Hunter: (Long, long, long time ago...)

All 4: Far, far, far, far away

Long, long, long time ago,

Far, far, far away!

Kiss a Wookiee, (kiss a Wookiee)

Kick a droid! (kick a droid!)

Fly the Falcon (fly the Falcon)

Through an asteroid!

Till the princess (till the princess)

is annoyed!

Hunter: (She's annoyed!)

All 4: This is spaceships,

It's monsters,

It's Star Wars,

We love it, it's true!

Gianni: episode VIII

Hunter: Coming to you

Sither: 2017

All 4: So let's go

(Go, go, go to the movies)

Stand in line

(Buy, buy, buy me some popcorn)

Cause it's al-

hunter: (Please, I'd like extra butter)

-most the time!

Gianni: (JOIN THE DARK SIDE)

All 4:May the Force be with you all!

Hunter: JOHN WILLIAMS IS THE MAN!


End file.
